Jean Grey
|-|Original Timeline= Dr. Jean Grey was an American Mutant. A Telepath and a Telekinetic, Jean was arguably the most powerful mutant who had ever lived, with her powers resulting in the formation of a split persona known as the Phoenix. However, this split persona was blocked from her mind by Charles Xavier, though being flooded at Alkali Lake resulted in it's resurgence. Biography Different In 1981, at the age 10, Jean's mutant powers surfaced. She quickly discovered that she was different from others, even other mutants. This was due to the strength of her power. However, she was quickly recruited to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. During her private sessions with Xavier, Jean began to develop a split persona that began to call itself the Phoenix. However, the Phoenix was quickly blocked off from the rest of Jean's mind by Charles. In 1987, Charles brought in a host of new students. Among these was Scott Summers, who found himself and Jean to be attracted to each other. Very quickly the two wound up in a romantic relationship, with Jean finding herself to finally not be so alone. The Phoenix Saga Eventually Jean became a medical doctor and an aspiring politician, having debates with the likes of Senator Robert Kelly. At the school, Jean stayed as an on-campus doctor. In 2005, her life was changed as Charles began to mentor a brutish Canadian mutant known only as Logan or the Wolverine. Despite her relationship with Scott, Jean found herself having feelings for Logan. However, she never acted upon them. At the Battle of the Sttue of Liberty, Jean acted as a part of the X-Men and helped stop Erik. When fighting against William Stryker, Jean's Phoenix persona began to resurface, however, she began to be able to control the massive power it allowed. This resulted in Jean sacrificing herself in order to save the X-Men, seemingly dying from flooding at Alkali Lake in a watery grave. Jean did not die, and was rather nestled in a telekinetic cocoon. The mind of Jean Grey did die during this time, with only remnants being left. The Phoenix reached out to Scott Summers and forced him to come to Alkali Lake, where she confronted and killed him. In the Phoenix's rampage, several were killed, including Charles Xavier. In the end, the Phoenix was finally killed by the Wolverine. Legacy A monument was built to Jean at the X-Mansion, where her body was laid to rest alongside that of Scott Summers. Following her death, Logan constantly hallucinated her visage, refusing to let go. However, in 2013, his adventures in Japan finally forced him to accept her death. Powers Jean was a powerful telekineticist, able to lift and mend objects to her will. She was powerful enough to be able to disintegrate a being as strong as Charles Xavier. She also possessed some degree of telepathy, being able to read minds and look into the history of people. Due to her early demise, it is unknown how powerful a telepath she could have become. |-|New Timeline= Jean Grey was a mutant teacher at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. One of the most powerful mutants to have ever lived, Jean carried enormous potential for good or evil. In an essence, Jean was the heart and foundation of the X-Men. Biography Battle of Cairo Unable to control her powers and tormented by nightmares, Jean Grey became the star student at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. There she continued to suffer nightmares, but the caring headmaster and owner of the estate, Charles Xavier, made sure that he was always there to comfort and calm her. However, this special attention ironically caused her to be ostracized from the other students at the school - despite them all being there for being mutants. One day, Jean bumped into the new student, Scott Summers. Not getting along at first, Jean was later present when Scott was enrolled into the school after destroying Xavier's grandfather's tree. Later that night, the awakening of En Sabah Nur caused Jean such a stressful nightmare that she believed herself to have seen the end of the world. After Scott was given special glasses by Hank McCoy, Jean and Scott finally got to officially meet, getting along much better. Hanging out with Kurt Wagner and Jubilee, Jean and Scott decided to steal one of Xavier's cars and go to a local mall with them. Upon returning, the four discovered the school destroyed. After Scott ran off to find his brother's body, Jean and Kurt accompanied him and were not captured by William Stryker. Sneaking off to Alkali Lake, Jean was given a hidden message by Xavier and released Weapon X to take care of Stryker's soldiers. Before Weapon X could leave, Jean returned the man some of his memories and reminded him of his old name: Logan. Freeing the captured Hank McCoy, Raven Darkholme, Moira MacTaggert and Peter Maximoff, Jean told them of Xavier's location and the group headed to Cairo. In the Battle of Cairo, Jean found herself fighting the Four Horsemen but was terrified the entire time. After En Sabah Nur began to overpower all of his opponents both physically and mentally, Jean was instructed to unleash her full powers as the Phoenix by Charles. Doing so, Jean was able to defeat Nur on the Astral Plane, destroy his armour and then eviscerate him. Returning to the site of the school, Jean and Erik Lehnsherr helped rebuild it. Now a part of Charles Xavier's X-Men, Jean joined up with her teammates to train in the Danger Room. Later Life Staying at the school as a teacher, Jean was able to get over her nightmares and finally control her powers. While continuing her relationship with Scott, Jean realized that Charles' newest recruit was, Logan, had fallen in love with her. While Logan never tried to advance the relationship, much Jean's amusement he and Scott became rivals. One day, when standing outside of Xavier's office waiting for Scott, Jean was approached by a dazed and confused Logan. Confused as to what could have happened to Logan, Jean was about to let him stroke her cheek but were interrupted by Scott. Even Scott was surprised by Logan's friendliness and after Jean verified that Logan was okay, left with Scott to allow the Wolverine to be meet Xavier. Powers Jean was a powerful telekineticist, able to lift and mend objects to her will. She also possessed a degree of telepathy, allowing her to look into the minds of others. Her telekinesis was extremely powerful, allowing her to achieve great feats. It was also very unstable and for most of her life, Jean had no idea how to control it. Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline